csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Merrystar
--GB 20:19, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I was wondering if there's anything you can do with character infoboxes. I can't figure out how to add headlines or fix it so any options that aren't used (birthdate, etc.) don't show up the page. They also need a default width. They seem to adjust width according to what size photo you stick in there. I don't know if that's what you do, but it would help. -sec_1971 15:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I found a crap article on the CSI wiki. It's called: Busted. It looks like somebody was just messing around. -Sec_1971 22:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Another junk page Alan. Was unable to put the delete template on it, due to spam filter??-Sec_1971 14:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. So, how is the wiki looking so far? I've been putting a lot of time into it, but those episode pages are going to take forever. I'm pretty busy over at the Terminator Wiki, too. I do most of the Weapons and Actor pages there. -Sec_1971 22:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hello!? No credit for the template work I've done? GB gets Admin rights and I get squat? What a croc o' scat! -Sec_1971 02:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Members It looks like the list of active users is VERY small. How can we get some more help? Should we patrol some other wikis and try to recruit? I'm trying to get the episode pages created at least, but that's a lot of pages. I'm dealing with multiple seasons for 3 shows. I haven't noticed any edits from User:Grocerybag either. -Sec_1971 14:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) We have over 100 articles. Also, I'm trying to spread the word around. GB 00:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) There's a very important vote going on. Please check it out. GB 03:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) If we want to get in the Spotlight, do we have to design the little CSI spotlight picture ourselves? If so, I can do it. I just need to know the exact dimensions and preferred color-depth, and format (if any of these are different from the obvious). -Sec_1971 20:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Skin Where can I find the actual code so I can just copy/paste it into my sandbox and tweak the color? -Sec_1971 03:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) URGENT! For some reason, the Miami episodes are being categorized as Templates, and all of them are listed on the Category:Templates page???? I don't know what's wrong. The code is exactly the same as the other show templates, with the appropriate changes, of course. Can you see if you can fix Template:Episode (Miami)? I have User:Kanamekun checking it out, but I don't think he can figure it out either. -Sec_1971 14:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind. We got it. Kaname also showed me how to list the episodes in chronological order with the category:CSI: Miami Episodes|Ep# trick. Ya learn sumthin' new ever' day! -Sec_1971 15:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ye of little faith :-). --Kanamekun 16:16, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Any way you can add a Character category to the menu sidebar, with the Portal: The Good Guys as the first sub-menu item. I'll work on another character portal page for the minor characters and criminals and add it later. I can't figure out how to do it. I managed to add csi: miami episodes to it, but can't figure out how to add a specific page. I'll check the help pages in the meantime and let you know if I got it. -Sec_1971 13:57, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Criminal Minds Wiki Sec's mad because he's banned here, so he's gone and banned me on Criminal Minds Wiki, as well as deleted my page. Please talk to him on there. GB 02:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Since the disputes are over, will you please restore my admin rights here? I can fix the templates and everything else that was ruined. You know how well I've done on the Criminal Minds wiki. Sec 1971 01:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I also have a good logo and background ready to put in the theme, but I can't do so without being an admin. Sec 1971 01:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Front page ad Is there any way to change the ad type that appears on the front page to a banner? The square video ad is screwing everything up. - Thanks Thank you for all the help you've provided on this and other wikis. Your assistance has been valuable on many occasions. I do apologize for any tension we've had in the past, and hope you will continue to help us out when we need it (which is usually often). Happy Thanksgiving! - Re:Adoption Hi Wendy, thanks for the rights, much appreciated. --'Jenx222' | [[User:Jenx222|'U']] - [[User_talk:Jenx222|'T']] - | 16:32, 23 August, 2012 Thank You! Thank you for granting me adoption of this wiki and I will promise to make it great! Ect. (talk) 16:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Ect. Adoption Request Thank you very much for approving my request. I'm very excited to start improving this wikia even more now. Thank you again! Sunny Fire (talk) 14:27, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Broken Welcome Page? I think I accidentally messed up/deleted the MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user page awhile ago and just realized my mistake. I was wondering if you knew how to fix it? Thank you. Sunny Fire (talk) 02:43, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your help! Sunny Fire (talk) 04:13, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Trolls Hi, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I'm having trouble with a troll. They have been vandalizing the wikia on and off again for about a year, and whenever I block them, they just come back with a new IP address every time. I've tried talking with them but it's very clear they are unreasonable and are unwilling to stop anytime soon. I was wondering if there was another way to get rid of them? Or should I just keep blocking them and protecting the pages they're vandalizing and hope they go away? Thank you. Sunny Fire (talk) 23:34, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello Merrystar. I wish I could be making a post to you under better circumstances, but I have been helping Sunny to deal with the troll situation. I've tried being polite and if you head over to my talk page, you will see what the fool has said to me. This guy does NOT get it and cannot be taken at his word. Now, I freely admit I have somewhat lost my temper with him, but have been trying not to go too far in my wording (at least, not to the point of swearing as the troll has done). Merely wished to let you know I have been helping out with the issue as well. Thank you for your time CelticDragon0 (talk) 01:16, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The best thing you can do is to block, revert, and ignore. I know it's frustrating, but talking to him at all (whether you are nice, attempt to be reasonable, or insult him) simply encourages him to continue. Like the bully at school he just wants a response and attention; if there is no response and no real audience the game gets boring. Even talking about him to each other, or making a comment in the revert/block reason should be avoided. ::That said, the simplest thing you can do to stop an IP troll is to disable anonymous edits in . That will at least force him to take the time to register an account. ::On a side note, please don't block IPs for infinite; somebody new will be on that IP probably within hours, and it can really frustrate a legitimate user a few years down the line. A month is generally more than sufficient for an IP block. -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Appreciate you taking time out of what is probably a busy day to get back to us CelticDragon0 (talk) 05:07, September 4, 2017 (UTC)